


No Escape

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, F/M, M/M, Mind fuckery, Multi, Omega!Zarkon, Oral Sex, Possession, light blood, major non con, non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: The creature sometimes liked to trap him in his own head and play with him there.





	No Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Second place winner in the twitter poll. 
> 
> This is a sequel to Vessel kind of. I do not support real life non-con, this is purely for fantasy purposes. Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Has not been beta read.

It was rare that this creature decided to play mind games.

It was patient, like time wasn't much of a problem for it. Why would it be? The creature came from a place where time couldn't touch it, never slowing down, never changing, and forever out of oblivion's reach. There was no escape, no relief, nothing to wake Zarkon until the creature decided it had enough.

Always, it knew when to start. It waited until he was at his weakest and most exhausted when the monster began to slip in through the barrier and begin the hated nightmare.

When he 'opens' his eyes he was in a painfully familiar bedroom.

He lay in a large bed, with warm blankets around him and pillows supporting his back in a sitting position. The room looked exactly how he remembered leaving it. There were large windows showing a sunset and he could 'feel' the calm breeze on his skin. Before he can stop himself he smiles a little as he for a moment thinks maybe that the last thousands of years never happened. That Honerva was all right and soon their child would be born...his friends were alive and okay.

Then he looks to the shadowy corner in the room and sees it.

The horror that loves to feed on his pain, his humiliation, his helpless state. It filled him with sham at how easily he fell for all those lies and now, now he pays for it.

In a blink it was standing over him, watching him lie there on the bed. Soft lights swirl along it's body as it'a eyes sear into his. It growls quietly.

**_You are still not used to this form._ **

He grits his teeth and tenses when he watches it move forwards, "Please...please not tonight...it's been a hard day..."

A day of watching his only child being banished, watching the pain on his face, hearing his cries of pain. There was nothing worse than watching the child he wanted grow up and not being able to show him the affection and compassion he deserved...

**_Hard days, call for harder nights, Zarkon._ **

In an attempt to get away he tries to get up and run. He knows he can't, no when creature knew every corner of his mind, knew where to strike, knew how to catch him here. Still he tries.

As he started to move, black tendrils snatch his wrists and pull him back harshly, pinning them to the head of the bed. He squeezes his legs shut and pulled them in at an attempt to make this as difficult as he could for the other.

The wicked chuckle this being emitted made his heart quicken and stomach churn.

**_Which form shall I use tonight?_ **

It gently traces it's 'fingers' along Zarkon's stomach, sending a shiver through him.

"Nothing you turn into," he growls as he tries to pull free of his bindings, "is going to make me submit willingly..you should know this by now..."

_**You think I c** are about that? _The way it said that...almost like it was smilng smugly, the way he remembered Blaytz smiling sometimes...Blaytz...

_"Come on Zarry,"_ every inch of his body tenses up, _"Won't you open up for me? I wanna taste."_

He keeps his head turned, biting his bottom lip.

_"Look at me Zarkon. Didn't you miss me?"_

'Hands' try to hold his face and make it turn, to make him look as a thumb gently rubbing at his lips, _"Didn't you?"_

He grits his teeth and snaps his fangs at the appendage, "Stop it...!"

That had been a mistake. When he had jerked his head to bite it gave this creature the moment he needed to turn his head back forwards with eyes open and forced to look.

'Blaytz' down at him as he holds his face, eyes a dark black as he traces over the sharp cheeks and under the Emperor's red eyes, _"You're so pretty Zarry..."_

His vision blurs as he shakes, "S-stop...stop...!"

_"I'm going to make you feel so good Zarry..."_ A long tongue unfurls, dropping from a mouth of sharp teeth to lap at the tears streaking from his cheeks, _"By the time I finish you won't even know your name."_

"No..No, no please!" He tries to kick at this...this abomination, "I don't want this! D-don't ruin my memory of him too! STOP!"

The thing grabbed his ankle and pulls it out so a tendril can latch on and hold it firm. It leaves his other leg kicking and using it to try and get free before his calf is grabbed. It leans over him, wearing a smirk that almost splits Blaytz's face open.

_**I thought this form might help. But perhaps it's too soon for that...still.** _

It pushes his free leg up and a tendril keeps it elevated. He grunts and tries to move, struggle. A growl of frustration leaves him before he feels it.

A sharp smack over his folds, directly on his clit that makes him buck, "Guh!"

The thing laughs, before it smacks his slit again, this time harder. Then it takes the clit between to claws and squeezes hard enough for it's puppet to feel just how sharp the nails were in that moment. Zarkon shakes and arches slightly as he whimpers quietly.

**_Do you want to know the best part about doing this in your head is?_ **

It squeezes hard enough there's a bead of blood and sharp pain coursing through him, **_I can hurt you as much as I want._**

Zarkon cries out when the bud is released before the creature slips its 'arms' under his thighs.

_**As who ever** "I want..." _

His throat chokes up when he hears _that_ voice.

_"Don't tell me you have forgotten me now have you my old friend?"_

_"_..No...please no...Not as him..."

_"It's been so long Zarkon...so long since I had you..."_

A sob escapes him at the familiar softness of a voice he had not heard in such a way since that last night where they held and comforted each other under the light of Daibazaal's moons...

"...Alfor..." he looked up, to see if that...that monster had really done it.

'Alfor's' loving smile greets him from between his thighs, white hair down to his shoulders and eyes closed as he rests his head on his thigh. For a moment he forgets where be is. He forgets the bonds holding him down and his position, what's going on. All that he thinks of in that moment is that wonderful smile and that maybe for a moment he was real...!

Reality cruelly snaps him out of it when he tried to reach up to touch 'him' only to have his hands pulled back and when those eyes open to reveal they were pitch black.

That smile distorts before the creature buries it's head between Zarkon's thighs and that thick long tongue presses in harshly.

"Ghhh!"

_No...no no no please...not this...anything but this...! I won't fight, just please stop...!_

He closes his eyes and hiccups as the tongue fucks into him, before it slowly starts to expand inside him. Those cold black eyes watch him, before it takes his limp cock and starts to pump it.

**_I'm enjoying the suffering you give off. It fills my being and is so intoxicating. I could feed off you for millenia and it would never be enough. And tonight is going to be quite the fix._ **

Zarkon shakes harshly and this time he doesn't bother holding in his sobs. He tries not to look, tries to think of the good memoriea of two of the three people he had loved very much before his world collapsed. Maybe if he keeps his eyes closed long enough he could just...

The pleasure of having his cock pumped and the tongue thrusting in makes him breathe shakily. The tongue slips out before 'Alfor' stands up slowly.

A broken sound escapes Zarkon when his stomach drops when he gets the full view.

Right over the chest was a bleeding wound. Where...where the sword had plunged through him.

_"You did this Zarkon..and now it's time to repent..."_ it kneels before him before it reaches between it's thighs and grips the cock.

His breathing hitches and he opens his mouth...

...

Haggar stood over her Emperor quietly in his private chambers.

The stars glimmer outside the window that gave a view of a planet's remains, their light gently shining on the emperor's form. She watches the creature, with the soft yellow ribbons of light protruding from it's head lightly rest over Zarkon's closed eyes.

She never quite understood why the emperor would order her to his quarters on nights such as this, but it filled her with some relief that he trusted her enough to keep him safe and makes sure his night terrors didn't keep him awake. The rift creature starts to purr quietly.

A quiet cry escapes Zarkon, his breathing hitching.

Gently, despite her better judgement, she takes his large hand in both of hers.

"Sleep my Emperor...the Empire can wait to allow you rest."

Quietly she reached up and wiped a tear away from his cheek when he settles back down. Carefully she rubbed his knuckles as the deity continues it's work of helping him rest...

That is what it was doing...wasn't it?


End file.
